


ITFandomWeek

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, College AU, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Henry Bowers is a Trigger Warning, M/M, One Shot, Richie Tozier's Hair Pulling Kink, Soulmate AU, This is just soft tbh, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fics written for the ITFandomWeek prompts. :)





	1. Day One: Soulmate AU (Reddie)

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is rated G! Pairing is Richie/Eddie :)

Soulmates weren’t  _ real.  _ Eddie knew that. Maybe they had once been real, when magic still existed world wide, had still been a power source of society. As technology dependency, and the patriarchy, had grown through the world, magic had died out. There would always be people who practised it, but the days of Biblical monsters, creatures and Gods were gone- and the concept of soulmates had disappeared with them. Stories were still passed along, that humans had once been one being; four arms, four legs, one heart. That they’d been torn apart because they were just too powerful that way. That a soul would be spend the rest of their lives searching for its other half a heart. That because of the once bodily connection you once shared, you could feel the emotions of your soulmate. You could feel their pain. But those are just that- stories. Legends and myths that were passed along for entertainment, but never taken as truth.

Soulmate was a term that got tossed around simply. Every single straight girl Eddie had ever known called every single boy she dated her soulmate, and those same boys had smiled and nodded and not believed it for a second, all whilst thinking about their side hoes. At least, that’s what Eddie had gotten the vibe of regarding straight relationships. And Eddie wasn’t straight. Thank god. 

The whole concept of soul mates actually freaked Eddie out. Somebody being the other half of you? That you aren’t complete without another person? No fucking thank you. Eddie didn’t need anybody to complete him. He was his own person on his complete own self.

“That’s not what it’s about, Eddie.” Ben had tried to explain to him. Ben Hanscom had been the biggest fanatic of soulmates, a true believer. He’d never said it, but Eddie knew he thought Beverly was his. “Of course you’re both complete people on your own. You’ll just be… happier with the other person. Your true other half.”

Ben sighed and looked longingly towards Beverly. Richie made a loud gagging noise, and Eddie shot him a smile. “I’m with Eds. If there’s somebody out there who’s meant to be with me.” Richie followed this sentence with quotations over  _ who’s meant to be with me  _ and gave a goofy grin. “There’s probably something seriously fucking wrong with them. I’ll pass on whatever train wreck that’ll be.”

Eddie’s lips tugged down in a frown, picking at the crusts of his jelly sandwich. It was only jelly, because his mother had always told him he was allergic to peanuts, but Eddie knew he’d eaten things with peanuts all the time and nothing had ever happened to him. Just jelly sandwiches were boring. 

“Richie, come on that’s...” Mike spoke up suddenly, looking at Richie with wide and sad eyes. Eddie recognized the look from when Mike had introduced him to a little baby pig, before mentioning the pig was the runt of the litter and he wasn’t sure if the baby would even make it through the night.

“Woooo anyway! I gotta go!” Richie jumped up from the table, smacking his knee a little angrily against it. Eddie winced as he felt the sympathy pains shoot through his own knee. Richie took off at the surprisingly fast pace for somebody who was limping, while Eddie watched him carefully, still rubbing at his own knee.

✸✸✸

Eddie is 13 when the first really weird thing happens to him. He’d gone out for their lunch break with Stan, ending up walking around and talking about absolutely nothing in particular. When all of a sudden Eddie was completely overcome with the worst coughing fit of his life. It was worse than any asthma attack he’d ever had, even on the hottest days of summer, and the really startling difference was when Eddie began to cough up water. 

A lot of water. A troubling amount of water.  _ Too much water _ . 

“What the fuck!” Stan shouted, reaching out to pat enthusiastically on Eddie’s back, but it didn't help. Eventually, the coughing slowed itself and Eddie was able to breathe in again. He took in several, harsh breaths and pressed angrily at the tears in his eyes. How did he even have enough water in his body to be crying?

Stan looked down at the puddle of water on the ground in horror. “What the fuck was that?”

“You think I know?” Eddie wheezed out. running his hands through his hair. “It felt like I was drowning. I mean, I know I say that about my asthma, too, but that...”

Stan dropped his foot down in the puddle, frowning at it in thought. “Yeah. Drowning.” 

But they were 13, and shrugged things off as 13 year olds were known to do. They walked back towards their school, and strolled slowly to a stop when they noticed there friends all walking back as well. With Richie, dripping wet and looking a little shell shock.

“Bill fucking pushed me off the dock!” Richie shouted the second he spotted Stan and Eddie. “I don’t even know what happened, but I just started fucking  _ drowning.  _ I probably would’ve died if Mike hadn’t pulled me out!”

Stan’s eyes blew open wide and Eddie fidgeted awkwardly in hopes of hiding his now slightly wet T-shirt. 

✸✸✸ 

They’re fifteen and Richie suddenly feels a flash of fear that he can’t understand, can’t find a source to. It didn’t feel like that same kind of untraceable fear that he got before panic attacks, it felt like it  _ did  _ have a source but he just didn’t know what it was. There was a quick, dull pain along his back and the fear inside him spiked. 

Richie looked around, unsure his the fear inside him was unsourced still or if his own fear was growing, but his eyes fell on Stan and Bev. Eddie was supposed to have met them outside the school to go to the library and work on their History final project. “Where’s Eddie?”

“Eddie’s always late,” Beverly said easily, not looking up from her phone. “I wouldn’t expect him for at least ten more minutes.”

Richie shook his head, chest startling to feel tight. There was an ache in his wrists like somebody was grabbing him, but there were no hands there. He shook his head again, much more firmly, and turned back towards the school. He didn’t notice the thoughtful look on Stan’s face as he looked at him. 

“We need to find him.” Richie said quickly, rushing back into the now-empty school, not bothering to concern himself with whether his friends were following him or not. He ran through the school, not even sure how he knew where he was going. He kept feeling the tight pressure of somebody grabbing him on his skin, and the burning fear deep in his gut. There was anger in the fear, but Richie still felt like it wasn’t his. He took off into the school, not caring if his friends were following him. He let some sort of instinct that he didn’t understand guide him through the halls until he stumbled upon the scene.

Henry had Eddie pressed up against the lockers, using his larger hands to bind Eddie’s wrists so it was harder for him to wiggle free. The rage in Richie then was completely his own. 

“Yeah…” Richie drawled out, crossing his arms and forcing a smirk on his face. Both Henry and Eddie turned to look at him, Henry like a kid who’d woken up to a surprise Christmas and Eddie with a spark of genuine fear that Richie could read so clearly on his face that it was almost as though he could feel it, too. “You’re gonna let him go now.”

Richie loved how short Henry’s attention span always was, because he dropped Eddie’s wrists and turned his attention to Richie almost immediately. Richie let his half-grown filter drop away completely, and threw words at Henry that put himself to shame. He was fairly certain he’d never called anybody a  _ daddy’s cock sucking little goof  _ before. Richie wasn’t paying attention, or he would’ve noticed the little ball of warmth in his chest. Something close to fond, maybe a little bit of amusement. Something that wasn’t his, but was for him. Stan and Bev broke through before Henry could wreck Richie too bad, and Henry took off down the halls. Bigger and crazier, maybe, but even he knew better than to go four against one without a weapon on his side. 

Eddie came to crouch down beside Richie, pulling out Kleenex and wiping at the blood under Richie’s nose. “How did you know where I was?”

Richie shrugged one shoulder, feeling more than a little embarrassed. “I don’t know.”

They were too busy looking at each other to notice the look that Bev and Stan exchanged. 

✸✸✸ 

Eddie was eighteen, and was pretty sure that agreeing to room with Richie in college was the biggest mistake he’d ever made in his life. And yes, he was aware that he was being dramatic but living in a tiny college dorm room had made Eddie’s little puppy love crush that he’d had on Richie all through high school develop into something much, much deeper. Much scarier.

The scariest part of it all was that sometimes Eddie thought that maybe Richie liked him back. He’d never been the type to get hopes about anything, but every once in awhile Eddie would feel a rush of warm emotion and turn around to see that Richie was already smiling at him. 

He’d already heard all of Ben’s theories on it. He was pretty sure that if Eddie didn’t start to agree with him soon, Ben was going to create a whole powerpoint presentation and force the Losers to sit through it. Eddie remembered the short period of time where Ben’s romantic side had died, when Beverly had come out and Ben had been thrown through a loop. Supportive and loving as always, but he’d had to readjust himself to life where he couldn’t walk away and dream of Beverly Marsh being his soulmate. So when Ben latched onto Eddie and Richie, Eddie didn’t have the heart to keep telling him that soulmates were bullshit. 

“Ow, fuck!” Eddie yanked his hand away from his notebook, shaking it as though he was burned. He looked up and noticed Richie jumping away from the little mini grill in their room that Richie had insisted that they buy when they moved in, so they wouldn’t always have to eat cafeteria food. It didn’t matter that the food Richie made on that grill was always significantly worse than anything their caf served.

“Did you burn yourself, dumbass?” Eddie asked with a low sigh, clenching his hand shut tight and trying to ignore the stinging he felt himself. 

“Yeah.” Richie grunted, immediately going back to attempting to light it up. Eddie swallowed roughly and shook his head. He needed to get Ben out of his head.

✸✸✸ 

Richie’s entire stomach was jumping with anxiety. He stood outside his own dorm room. The night before Ben had ambushed Richie at the party and laid out a series of things for him. Things that Richie had never been able to explain to himself, had never really taken the time to think about it all honesty. The way that Richie and Eddie always been able to read each other’s emotions almost without pause, sometimes better than they were even processes their own emotions. Pointing out that the other day Richie had fallen down outside and Eddie had said  _ ow,  _ without looking up or turning around to see Richie on the ground.

“You’re obviously soulmates,” Ben had pleaded with Richie. Looking like he was moments away from grabbing Richie by the shoulders and shaking him. “Like, real soulmates. That’s so rare! You’re really just going to throw all that away?”

Richie still wasn’t sure he believed in soulmates. Wasn’t sure if he liked the idea of them, and he knew that Eddie didn’t. Eddie had always told anybody who’d listen how much he hated the idea of soulmates. But Richie  _ did  _ really like Eddie, hell he’d always really liked Eddie. He didn’t really care if they were soulmates or not, he just hoped that-

Their dorm room door swung open, and Eddie was standing on the other side looking annoying. “Why are you just standing out here, stressing out?”

Richie gaped. “How did you know I was standing out here?”

Eddie scowled. “Your anixety is so loud I could pratically smell it. What’s wrong?”

Richie swallowed slowly. “Smell it…. Or feel it?”

Eddie blinked and then groaned. He turned away and stomped into the room. When he dropped onto Richie’s bed and raised his brow, Richie jumped into attention and followed him in. “Ben got to you?” Eddie asked as Richie took a seat beside him. “Fuck. I should’ve known he’d eventually realize that you’re the weaker link and start playing you.”

Richie frowned. “I know you don’t believe in soulmates, or whatver but you… are you really that against us ever being together?”

Eddie blinked, then frowned. “No, I didn’t. I mean… is that what this is? Like what if Ben’s soulmate propaganda just… tricked you into thinking you like me?”

Richie burst out laughing, unable to hold it back. “Eds. Baby. I’ve liked you since I was like… ten. It’s sort of always fucking been you for me. I was just never sure…”

“It’s always been you for me, too.” Eddie interrupted him, shaking his head. “I’m still not sold on this whole soulmate bullshit, I want to choose who I end up. I don’t want it to be decided for me.”

“Okay, well…” Richie reached out and took Eddie’s hand. A flash of heat rushed through them both in unison. “Would you choose me then? Did you, without anybody talking about soulmates?”

Eddie smiled softly, turning towards Richie and leaning in to kiss him softly, quickly. “I’d choose you in any universe. For whatever reason.”

Richie laughed and kissed him again.


	2. Day Two: College AU (Stanpat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter rating is general! Pairing it Stan/Patty! (w/ some side Reddie ofc)

“No, no, man.  _ Listen.”  _ Richie Tozier had been Stan’s best friend since they were in diapers, and Stan had been half trying to shake him since they’d met. Richie been loud and messy and overall kind of terrible for as long as Stan had known him but Richie was a sticky little bastard, and at some point they’d become an inseparable team. Stan actually sort of liked it. He knew that nobody would ever be able to understand him like Richie did. 

“You’re so fucking annoying,” Stan said with an eyeroll and half a smile. Richie grinned happily at him. “What are you even talking about? I don’t want to listen to you. You don’t make any sense ever. Just the fuck up, Richard.” 

“Beep, beep, Richie.” Richie and Stan then mimicked their childhood selves in a higher pitch of voice, before Richie broke down into giggles. Stan walked backwards for a moment, watching Richie laugh like a child, before running into somebody coming up behind him. 

Stan startled as he attempted to turn around, tripping over Richie and nearly hitting the ground. Richie’s arms came up around Stan’s waist, helping him balance, and grinning towards whomever Stan had just embarrassingly run into. He quickly recognized Audra Phillips, the girl that Bill had been dating casually the last few weeks, alongside with who might be the prettiest girl he’d ever seen in his life. She had long brown hair, with dark dark brown eyes and a glint in her eyes that sort of reminded Stan of Eddie Kaspbrak. She was short, might only come up to about Stan’s chest if they were standing closer, and Stan felt his heart start to race at the sight of her.

Richie and Audra looked at each other and Richie chuckled. “Who’s the friend, Phillips?” 

“Oh,” the girl laughed, voice like bells. Stan’s hands were sweating. “I’m Patty Blum. So you can put a name to the person you almost mowed down in the hallway.”

Patty held her hand out for Stan to shake, but he suddenly found himself unable to move. Richie glanced at Stan from the corner of his eye, suddenly clearly seeing that Stan wasn’t going to move, and jumped forward to put his own hand in Patty’s, shaking it firmly. “I’m Richie and this is Stan the Man.”

Richie glanced at Stan, as though daring him to get angry about the nickname, but Stan continued to stare unblinkingly his shoes. Richie let out a rough chuckle, and Audra coughed awkwardly. 

“Is he alright?” Patty asked slowly, voice dripping with confusion. Stan wanted to close his eyes and maybe curl into a ball on the nasty hallway floor, but didn’t really have the capability to do much of anything at that moment. 

Both of Richie’s hands came down on Stan’s shoulders and let out a loud, forced laugh. “Oh, yeah. He’s just being Stanny.” Richie patted Stan’s shoulders. “But we should probably get going. Gotta plug him back in and recharge his social battery.”

Audra let out a laugh and gave them a quick goodbye, as Richie used his grip on Stan’s shoulders to push him past them to carry on down the hallway. As he passed her, Stan caught a glimpse of Audra’s friend, Patty, giving him a confused look that was matched with a small smile. Stan’s stomach swooped down to his knees. 

“You are never telling a soul about this,” Stan muttered angrily to Richie as they moved away from the girls.

“No, never.” Richie promised. 

✸✸✸ 

“You should have seen it, Eds!” 

If Stan killed Richie in this moment, he supposed it would be fitting. And at least Richie would die in the space he was the happiest- with his head resting on Eddie Kaspbrak’s bare thighs. Stan glowered at him. “You could practically see the ERROR 404 light up above his head. It was glorious.” 

“Stop,” Eddie swatted at the top of Richie’s head, holding an angry voice but smiling at Richie as softly as ever. “You know Stan doesn’t like when you make robot jokes about him.”

“Well, he never has to worry about that again.” Richie hummed, sticking his tongue out like he was making to lick at Eddie’s bare skin before Eddie jerked his leg to hit Richie’s nose lightly. The action seemed just a little too practiced for Stan’s liking. “Because Stanny is in  _ looooove.” _

“What?” Stan squawked angrily. “Fuck you, Trashmouth. I don’t even… I don’t even know that girl! I don’t… She probably thinks I’m sort of freak anyway. Even if I did like her. Which I don’t. I don’t even know her.”

Richie tilted his head back to look at Eddie, who was smiling fondly at Stan across the room. There was something in Eddie’s little smile that put Stan immediately on guard. “Don’t look at me like that, Kaspbrak. Just because you’re some big romantic-”

Eddie scoffed, cutting Stan off. “You think that I would have been in a relationship with Richie Tozier for three years if I believed in romance?” 

Richie let out an offended noise and locked his teeth on Eddie’s thigh. Eddie let out a loud shout, though Stan supposed it didn’t really hurt Eddie, and Eddie swatted Richie on the top of his head. “Fucker.” 

Stan rolled his eyes as a conversation about him deviled into Eddie and Richie bickering- flirting? Bickering? Flirting?- and flopped onto his bed. His phone almost immediately began to ring. Stan startled, sitting up to look at his phone on the bedside table. Richie and Eddie both frozen, staring at Stan in matching looks of shock. Stan’s phone didn’t ring, nobody called Stan, except his parents. And his parents called on Thursday nights and it wasn’t Thursday.

Stan looked at the number, one he didn’t recognize and frowned. He considered declining the call but at the last moment was overcome with the need to know who was on the other end of the line. “Hello?” He asked, crinkling up his nose. If this was some sort of crank call, he was going to be pissed.

“Hey, Stanley, right?” A vaguely familiar voice on the other end of the line came through, and Stan’s stomach dropped. “It’s Patty… from the hallway? Audra gave me your number. I hope that’s okay.” 

Stan choked a little bit on spit, seeing how Eddie’s eyebrows flew up under his hairline. “Uh, hey, Patty…” Stan cleared his throat, looking desperately over to his friends. Richie launched up into a sitting position, and starting mouthing to Stan so quickly that Stan was pretty sure he wasn’t giving any actual words and was simply moving his mouth.”Yeah, yeah, that’s fine!” 

Richie continued mouthing frantically at Stan, now including large hand gestures while Eddie just started at Richie in a mixture of disgust and fondness. 

“Yeah, well..” Patty said on the other end of the line. “I just thought maybe we got off on the wrong foot earlier today. You know, with you crashing into me and then not saying anything.” Stan winced, wondering why the cute girl from the hall had to get his phone number just to drag him. “So, I was thinking maybe we could start over?”

“Oh.” Stan said slowly, biting at his bottom lip.

“Unless you don’t want to….” Patty said, suddenly sounding unsure on the other end of the line. Stan’s heart flexed terribly in his chest. “Audra said that you weren’t just a dick, and that maybe you-”

“No, no!” Stan gasped, trying to derail the spiral that Patty might send herself down about him. “I do, I definitely do. What about Monday? I usually get coffee at the cafe just off West street on Mondays. Do you want to… would you like to get coffee on Monday?”

Richie’s mouth dropped open, Eddie staring between them both with wide eyes. 

“Yes.” Patty said with a small, little laugh. “That sounds great. I’ll see you then.”

As soon as Stan hung up the call, Richie was letting out an overly excited scream and launching himself across the room to tackle Stan into the mattress. 


	3. Day Three: Summer Romance (Stozier)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter rating is explicit!! Pairing is Stan/Richie :)

Richie had always loved summer vacation. It was so freeing, getting to spend all his time with his friends, and having so much more time to spend with them. Even after they got older, and had to get jobs, Richie still loved it. Loved it in a different way, because now they all had money to do things when they hung out. Richie had thought that the first summer back from college would be the best summer yet, them being completely reunited for the first time in so long. They were going to make Derry their bitch, brand new and better people.

Slowly though, Richie had seen his dreams get crushed right before his eyes. First Bill was going abroad to England for their four month summer vacation. Then Eddie signed up for a bunch of summer classes so he wouldn’t have to come home and stay with his mother. Beverly took some sort of internship in the city with a big fashion company, unable to come home. Mike had gotten into a very serious relationship early on at school, and now that they were living together of campus, they had decided to settle into their new place rather Mike going back to Derry. Ben’s excuse had seemed weak to Richie himself, a bunch of walking arounds with no real reason, but Richie figured out that Ben just didn't want to come back. 

So here Richie was, sitting alone on his basement floor with Stanley Uris. Not that hanging out was Stan wasn’t nice, they’d always been pretty close. He just wasn’t sure that what he and Stan would do all summer, just him and Stan. He was sure that Stan would get sick of him pretty quickly, and then Richie would be spending the summer alone. He made a mental note to look up how early he could move back into his school dorms. 

“So…” Stan said suddenly. There was the worst kind of awkwardness between them that Richie just couldn’t understand. It was as though he and Stan were suddenly strangers, not two of each other’s closest friends. Oldest friends. Richie had known Stan longer than anybody else except his parents, there was no reason for this to be awkward.

Except it was. Really awkward. Richie was picking at his nails, and neither of them could look at each other. Richie found himself thinking about how he and Stan went to school closest together of all the Losers, but had never made a chance to visit one another. Richie had even flown out to visit Eddie for his birthday, but neither he nor Stan had made the 40 minute drive to see each other. It hadn’t seemed weird then, he hadn’t even thought about it, but now it made Richie feels a little awkward. 

“Did you meet anybody cool at school?” Stan asked, pulling at a loose piece of carpet on Richie’s floor. “Like a girl you like… or. Or a boy?”

Richie blinked, suddenly remembering why he and Stan stopped being so close. It had been almost immediately after Richie had come out as bisexual that he and Stan had stopped hanging out alone. They’d stopped texting as much, and Richie hadn’t thought much about it because they’d been going through exams. Senior year was in a wild whirl, and Stanley Uris wasn’t homophobic. He’d come out as gay back in freshman year, when Richie was still panicking over liking both, and half convinced that wasn’t possible. That there was something wrong with him. Stan wouldn’t have a problem with Richie liking boys, because Stan likes boys. Because Stan had been completely supportive and amazing when Eddie had come out, when Bev had come out. Stan had been a little more distant with Richie, but surely that was just because they’d both been so busy. It had never come up.

“Uh, no.” Richie laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. “I guess, I saw this guy for awhile but he… it just didn’t work out.” 

Stan glanced at him, frowned slightly. “You okay?”

Richie blinked. “Yeah, it awhile ago. I just wasn’t… ready for all the things he wanted to. It was always a fight and we just decided to shut it down. Whatever. Not a big deal.”

Stan frowned slightly. “Okay.” He nodded, then stood up. “Come on. I didn’t come back to Derry to sit around in your basement all day.”

Richie stood up, dusting himself off. “No. You came back to sit around in Bill’s basement with everybody else.” It hadn’t been intended to come out sounding so sad but even Richie winced when it came out. 

Stan looked at him, and frowned. “We knew ages ago that nobody was going to be here. I came back here to see you. Because I missed you.”

Richie made an awkward noise at the back of his throat. Stan was looking at him suddenly so seriously that Richie felt a little hot under the collar. _I missed you, too._ Richie wanted to say. “You didn’t seem to miss me so much when you never tried to visit me.” Is what came out.

Stan let out a rough chuckle, shaking his head slightly. “I know. I’m sorry. It was hard to be around you after I found out you weren’t straight.”

Richie let out a noise that could only be described as _hhhh_ then swayed slightly in the spot. “Okay then why are you here now?”

Stan stepped towards him, hands moving outwards towards Richie, settling on Richie’s wrist and raising his eyebrows. “It’s not how that sounds. I phrased that wrong.” Stan’s eyes danced all over Richie’s face. “I didn’t mean it like that. I was so proud of you when you came out, Rich. I was. It’s just… it’s one thing to be in love with your best friend that you think is straight. It’s another when you find out he does like boys, just not you.” 

Richie’s eyes blew wide open, staring at Stan otherwise blank expressioned. “I… you… _what?”_

Stan laughed, tossing his head back “Trust me. I was surprised, too.” He said. “I think I went through the five stages of grief after I figured it out. Or… after Eddie pointed it out to me.” 

“EDDIE KNOWS?” Richie sheriked, flailing his arms awkwardly. “That… he… That little fucking gremlin!!!” Stan slapped a hand over his mouth, giggling. “I have talked to Eddie Kaspbrak every fucking day for like, seventeen yeasr! And he never mentioned that you liked me!”

Stan crossed his arms over his chest and watched Richie start pacing around the basement. “Eddie has absolutely no ability to keep secrets.” Richie continued, crossing his arms angrily and scowling. “And he decides to start with this one? He couldn’t have told me? Fucker.”

“Richie.” Stan said, voice almost an amused hum. “Take a breath.”

Richie stopped in the middle of the room, turning to him and frowning. “Do you still? Are you still?”

Stan shrugged one shoulder and wrinkled up his nose. “No. Like, I definitely grew out of it when away at school. I was curious if it was going to come back but… it didn’t. So.” 

Richie narrowed his eyes, walking back up to Stan. Chests pressed together, Richie slid a hand along Stan’s neck and leaned his face in closer. “Bet I could make you fall in love again.”

Stan raised his eyebrows, appearing cocky and uninterested, but Richie didn’t miss how his eyes dropped down to his lips. “You couldn’t. It was a fluke. It’ll never happen again.”

“You don’t know that.” Richie said, pitching his voice lower, licking his bottom lip. “I have skills.”

“Oh yeah?” Stan challenged, voice breaking slightly. “Learned them from that guy you weren’t ready to be with?”

“Well…” Richie took Stan’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugged slightly. “I had _him_ wanting it.” 

Stan closed his eyes for a moment, then grabbed both of Richie’s cheeks and slammed their lips together. Richie didn’t waste a moment, immediately thumbling with his hands onto Stan’s shirt and pulling him. Stan’s weight was a little bit firmer than Richie had originally expected, and they both ended up stumbling backwards and falling onto the ratty old couch. Richie grunted as Stan’s weight fell down on top of him, Richie immediately shuffled away to try and get them into a better position.

Richie bit back down onto Stan’s lip, sucking it into his mouth. Stan moaned and pulled back, chuckling. “Why do you keep biting me?” 

Richie tugged on Stan’s perfect curls and latched his teeth onto the meet of Stan’s neck. Stan moaned, hips rocking down against Richie’s hip. “Oral fixation.” Richie replied, pulling back and running his tongue along the bumpy, reddening mark. He kissed up Richie’s neck, to his jaw, and against his ear. “I always want to have something in my mouth.” 

“Fuck.” Stan grunted out, squeezing his eyes shut. “Are we really doing this?”

Richie started untucking Stan’s shirt from his shorts. “Yeah. What else are we gonna do all summer?”

Stan laughed, leaning back in to kiss Richie again. They shared several quick, heated kisses that almost felt like their lips weren’t touching at all while maybe touching too much and this was a little weird. And it was weird that it wasn’t weird. And Richie was getting way too into this way too quickly. 

“Stan-” Richie gasped out, clawing at Stan’s shoulders. He half wanted to ask what it was they were doing, as though he hadn’t been the one to initiate it. As if this wasn’t completely his own, dragging Stan into his ill thought out plans. “Are you sure you want to-”

“Do _you_ want to?” Stan asked, pulling Richie’s T-shirt over his head. Richie nodded, then sighed out shakily when Stan’s face broke into a huge grin. Richie lifted his hands slowly, trying to ignore how they shook and he started ripping Stan’s stupid belt open and trying to yank his shorts and briefs down in one single motion. This was far from Richie’s first sexual rodeo, but something about this moment, this location, _Stan,_ made Richie feel like a bumbling fifteen year old virgin in the back set of his mom’s Honda in front of his first real high school party with Betty Ripsom. 

Stan laughed, shuffling out his jeans with more ease and then pulling his shirt off. Stan’s clothes got shucked onto the ground and Richie took it all in, Stanley Uris, completely naked and hard. Richie’s mouth had never been more dry, and his dick had _never_ been harder. Richie reached frantically down towards his own shorts, but Stan’s hands came and covered his own. “Let them on.” Stan said, eyes talking in the little exposure of hair coming up from the band of Richie’s shorts. 

“Oo-okay.” Like hell Richie was going to argue anything while Stan was looking at him like that. He didn’t think anybody had ever looked at him like that. Before Richie had always felt like the means to somebody’s end, a body to use and then not call in the morning. 

Stan pulled back, sitting on his knees and frowning down at Richie. “What?”

Richie blinked at him, dazed. “I didn’t say anything?”

Stan rolled his eyes, grabbing a scratchy blanket and tossing it over his lab. Richie whined and grabbed at Stan’s hips, pulling him close again. The blanket slipped back down and they stomachs pressed together. “Did that really happen?” Stan whispered against Richie’s cheek. “People used you like that?”

Richie kissed Stan slowly, tangling his fingers in the little curls at the bottom of Stan’s head. The kisses slowly got heavy again, Stan’s hands roaming down Richie’s body and tugging on his shorts. “Off now?” Richie panted against Stan’s lips.

Stan shook his head, nose digging against Richie’s jaw. Richie laughed. “Why are you so dead set on leaving my pants on? This isn’t how it usually works.”

Stan looked up at Richie through his lashes, smirking before the smile fell slightly into something softer. “I’m not using you, by the way. In case you were worried about it.” 

Richie swallowed, closing his eyes as he felt Stan begin peppering kisses down Richie’s neck. “I know, I know. I _know._ Stan…”

Stan pulled up from sucking a mark on Richie’s neck and shook his head, pressing his fingers against Richie’s lips until they opened. “Shush….. Don’t say anything. You’ll ruin it.”

Richie nodded, sucking at Stan’s fingers enthusiastically. He knew that Stan was right about that. Stan groaned, dropping his face against Richie.. He pressed a single, feather light kiss to Richie’s chest. “Fuck, you weren’t kidding about that mouth.”

Richie dropped his mouth open and let Stan’s fingers slid messily down the side of his face. “You’re surprised about that?” 

Stan bit down on Richie’s pec, causing Richie to shout out and arch his back away from the cushions. Stan chuckled at Richie reaction and starting leaving light bites all down Richie’s torso. Stan caught Richie’s happy trail between his teeth and tugged. Richie felt his entire body light up and he pushed at Stan’s hand even as moaned out and withered under Stan’s weight. “Fuck. Fuck. I’m going to come. Stop.”

“Come?” Stan said teasingly, reaching out to wrap his hand around Richie’s hard cock. Grinning as it twitched under his touch. “I’ve barely touched you, Rich.”

Richie let out a sob, rocking his hips against Stan’s hand. Stan pulled back and leaned back into Richie’s face, stroking across his cheek at the tears that were suddenly flooding down his tears. “ _Richie._ You’re crying.”

“Please…” Richie breathed out. “Please. Fuck, Stan. I love- please.”

Stan let out a breathy exhale, his eyes fluttering closed. “We don’t need to do anything, Richie. You’re… we can take a break.” 

“If you stop right now, I’m going to die.” Richie said, voice sounding more steady as blinked the tears out of his eyes. “Literally fucking die. My dick will explode right off my body and I’ll bleed out in seconds.”

Stan stared blank faced at Richie before a second before bursting out laughing. His face dropped onto Richie’s collar bone, laughing almost hysterically against Richie’s bare skin. Richie brought his hands up to clutch at Stan’s back. “You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you? This was all a huge plan to make my dick to explode and kill me.”

“Yes, Richard.” Stan said, licking at the sweat on Richie’s skin and making Richie shiver. “This is exactly what I had in mind all the times I said I was going to kill you. I’ve been waiting for this moment all my life.” 

Richie dug his nails into Stan’s back and rolled his hips upwards. Stan grunted as their dicks touched, Richie moaned at the rough feeling of Stan’s through his own shorts. “Can we take my pants now _please.”_

“No.” Stan said, crawling up Richie’s body and taking hold of his own cock. “You can take them off when I say so.”

Richie exhaled hard, opening his mouth absentmindedly at the sight of Stan’s hard cock. “Can I…” Richie grabbed Stan’s hips and try to push Stan closer to his face. “Come _on,_ asshole!”

Stan knocked the head of his cock against Richie’s mouth before pulling it away before Richie had a chance to react. Richie whined, kicking his knee up to his Stan in the back. Stan chuckled, running his hands through Richie’s fringe and tugging slightly on the curls. Richie moaned and let his head fall limply back, so it was being held up by Stan’s grip.

“I don’t know why I’m surprised that this is a thing for you.” Stan said lightly, his voice barely more than a coo. His hold in Richie’s hair became a soft stroke. He moved back down Richie’s body and let began to slowly open Richie’s pants. Richie whined, rolling his hips and clutching at all parts of Stan’s body that he could put his hands on.

Stan pulled his shorts and boxers down slowly, smiling as Richie’s cock jumped eagerly to meet him. Stan wrapped a hand around him, stroking slowly and rubbing his thumb against the wet head. Richie tossed his head back and closed his eyes. “Stan…. Stan… Stanley. Fuck. I’m gonna come.”

Stan stopped his hand and grinned at Richie, shaking his head. “Weak.” He said moving his hands to hold Richie’s hips so that he was straddling him. Stan rolled his hips down so their dicks rubbed together. The line up wasn’t perfect, kind of messy, but Richie heaved out a hard groan and arched his back either way. “Fuck. Stanny. Please, please.”

Stan laughed again, reaching down to wrap his hands around their cocks, stroking them together quickly. He moved to kiss Richie, quickly realizing that wasn’t going to be realistic as Richie moaned and cried. He started leaving wet kisses along Richie’s neck, his own hips begin to buck as he felt his orgasm building. 

Richie’s whole body trembled underneath him, muscles tensing, as he came between them. Letting out little sobbing hiccups, Richie bit down on Stan’s shoulder. When Richie tapped at Stan’s hip sharply twice, Stan let Richie’s softening cock drop from his hand. He began to stroke himself, hips bucking into own hand as he got close, but he felt Richie’s hand wrap around his wrist to stop him. 

Stan looked up at him and Richie looked more wrecked than Stan had ever seen him. Cheeks red and wet, lips pink and swollen. Eyes a little glazed over, but he smiled softly. “Let me.”

Richie pushed down onto the cushions and ushered Stan’s hips closer to his mouth. He pressed a kiss to Stan’s tip, messy and swollen, and let his tongue lap against it for a moment. Stan groaned, cock twitching a little desperately. “Richie, I won’t last.” 

“Then get to it.” Richie said, before opening his mouth and let Stan’s cock rest against his tongue. Stan tightened his hands in Richie’s hair, groaning at how Richie moaned and began to thrust into Richie’s mouth. He’d already been so close, and Richie was sucking and running his tongue with so much passion that Stan barely lasted a few minutes before he was coming into Richie’s mouth as Richie’s nails dug into Stan’s hips hard enough to leave bruises. 

Pulling out of Richie’s mouth, Stan dropped back against the cushions, breathing heavily. “Well, that was…” Stan panted. “Thanks, Rich.”

Richie laughed, voice sounding deliciously broken. “Yeah. Gonna be a great fucking summer.”

Stan whacked Richie in the chest and rolled his eyes.


End file.
